The Phantom Warrior
by FariyFlare
Summary: BlueStar comes to Danny one night, seeking his help to save the clans of the forest from the upcoming evil. Will Danny be able to save the clans from the upcoming evil? Read and find out for yourself. (Cover is by me)
1. Chapter 1: The Calling

This was just a normal day to our ghostly hero, Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom. You may say that fighting ghosts, saving people, and doing daily activities may not be a normal day to you, but to our ghostly hero it was. From fighting ghosts, protecting his town, love ones and friends, going to school, hanging out with friends, running away from fans, hanging out with his family, this was what Danny considered a normal day ever since he had gotten his ghost powers and revealed his secert to the world. The days he considered not being normal are the days that somehow find himself in another time, going into a different dimension, traveling to a whole different world,or something along that line. And soon, our halfa is going to find out that today, was going to be one of those days.

* * *

Flashes of green light illuminated the sky, it was as if a heart was beating, In the miss of the flashes, Danny was battling it out with a ghost know as Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, who was once again after the ghost boy's pelt once again. The two of them battle exchanging blows for what felt like hours, until Danny manage to weaken Skulker enough to suck him into the Fenton Thermos. "I will be back ghost child! You can not escape from the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" Skulker called oaf as he was being sucked into the thermos.

"That what you said last time," Danny replied as he watch enemy being suck into the thermos, ''And for the last time, I will never become another one of your wall art!" then he slapped down and looked the led on the thermos. He then looked around his surroundings to see if there was another ghost near by, and when he saw nothing, he took a look at his phone and saw that it was five minutes to 10. "Ok, if no more ghosts decide to come and attack me, I may just be able to get home on time before curfew," then he took off.

* * *

Dunning the fly homes Danny didn't run into any other ghosts that had decided to come after him or to threaten the town. On his patrol of the night, Danny manage to fight off and captureSkulker, Technus, Desiree, and a few other ghosts, oh and you couldn't forget about capturing the Box Ghost... again. Besides the ghost fighting, it was beautiful night, the sky was dean letting you see the twinkling and shining stars, a nice summer wind was blowing, a perfect night for a fly. If he was able to, Danny would of stayed out a bit longer to enjoy the weather, boy he had to get home if he didn't want to be grounded once again. Even now, with his parents knowing his secert and all, he still had to get home at a certian time if he didn't want be grounded, but at least now he had a reason why he came home late some night, when he didn't really have one before.

Soon his house came into view and he only had a few minutes before he was late. So with a burst of speed, Danny flew to his house, turning intangible, he flew into the building wall and floated in the middle of the living room, he had about one minute left to spare. With a sigh of relief, Danny floated down to the floor, letting the ghostly white rings travel across his body, turning him back to his human half. once he was fully transformed to his human half, he called out,"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"  
"We're down in the lab sweety!" his mom, Maddie called out from the basement where the lab was located.  
Danny then made his way downstairs where he saw his parents working on a new project, hopefully something the weren't going to try on him later. "So how did tonight's patrol go?" Maddie asked her son her voice laced with curiosity.

"It went well," Danny hepsied as he made his way over to the ghost portal, "I was to stop and capture Stalker, Technus, Desiree, a few other ghosts, oh and the Box Ghost... again," he then contacted the thermos to the ghost portal sending all the ghosts residing inside the thermos back into the ghost zone.

"The Box Ghost again?" Maddie asked him, "How many times has it been this week that the attack? Was it about 15 times?"

"I think it was more like 18," Jake commented in thought.

"More like 20," Danny commented with a laugh, "I'm going to head to bed."

Off to the side of the room the Ghost Gabber went off saying, "I'm giving to head to bed, fear me!"

"Oh come on!" called out as he was about to take a step up the stairs, but ended up turning around to face his parents, "You guys are still working on that? How many times do I have to tell you that there no need to fix it because of me?"

Jake then spoke up sounding a little panic as he replied, "We weren't trying to fix it. We were checking it out to make sure that it was still working properly...Yeah, that's."

"Whatever, I'm going to head to now before another ghost attacks," then made his way up stairs.

Just as Danny was about close the door behind him, the Ghost Gabber activated again saying, "I'm going to head to bed before another ghost attacks, fear me!"

Upstairs Danny could be heard yelling out, "Ohh, came on!" and then he slammed the basement door behind him close, as he resisted destroying the stupid device with one of his ghost ways.

* * *

Danny made his way ito his bedroom, still a bit steamed from the Ghost Gabber copying. But there was One thing he didn't get about said device, why did it always says ''Fear me!" at the end of all of his sentences that it copies from him. One day he hoped to get to the bottom of that mystery someday. But he was soon dragged away from his thoughts when he saw his ghost sense go off, "Not again, can't they give me a break for once?" Danny complained as he opened his bedroom door but stopped in his tracks for what he saw. On his bed sat a calm looking pale gray-blue cat with icy blue eyes, and looked as if it was glowing. Danny never saw a ghost like this before, if it was a ghost that is. Without another thought, he asked, "Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?"

The strange cat stared at him, blinked, then answered in a calm female voice, "My name is Blue Star, once leader of ThunderClan. I mean you no harm, I mainly seek your assistance to help save my forests and all the clans that reside in it."

ThunderClan? What could that be? And when could cats talk? Danny asked himself, but before he could ask or say anything, another voice interrupted him, "Bluestar is speaking the truth Daniel."  
Danny recognize the voice and saw Clockwork appearing beside Bluestar. "Clockwork what's going on?" Danny asked him clearly confused on what this cat was saying, "What does Bluestar mean by ThunderClan? And why does she need my help?"

"Thunderclan is the name of one of the four groups of cats that lives in a forest a little bit away from here," Clockwork answered, "The other three clans are known as WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan. There is another group of cats as well, they are know as StarClan and are the clan's ancestors."  
"But that doesn't explain to me as to why they need my help," Danny commented crossing his arms.  
This time it was BlueStar who answered, "In the near feature, a great evil will come and cover the forest in darkness. But we need a great warrior to raise and save the clans and the animals living in the forest. For this, we cats of StarClan has chosen you to become that great warriors Danny Phantom."  
Danny wasn't sure what to think of this. Sure it would be cool to help some groups of wild cats, the job of saving people was clearly not new to him. But what would happen if he left? How long would he be gone? What would happen to his town if he disappeared on it? What if he put everyone he cared about in danger if want on this mission?

"There no need to worry," Clockwork told him as if reading his mind, "I'm sure your friends and family will be able to take care of the themselves when your gone."

"That what I'm mostly worried about," Danny thought, sure Tucker, Sam and Jazz could take care of things when he's gone, but what about his parents? Sure, they have gotten better over the past mouths, but they still worry him. "But what if people notice that I'm gone and start to wonder where I disappeared to?" he asked them.

"I'll take care of all of that," Clockwork insured him, "All you will be needing to worry about, will be the mission at hand."

With a sigh, Danny replied with, ''Fine I'll go. As long as you make sure nothing terrible happens here. I want to have a place to come home to after this is done."

"That's fare enough," BlueStar replied, "But for this, you must become one of us, because back in the forest, we don't trust two-legs that well."

"Two-legs?" Danny asked in confusion, "And I have to become a cat?"

BlueStar nodded, "A two-leg is what we call you humans. And yes, but you will still have your ghost powers, and still he able to change between your two forms."

He will have to become a cat, but still be able to use his ghost powers, and save a forest filled with cats, this was going to a awsome and crazy adventure, or was going to be down right terrible. "When do I have to leave?" Danny decided to ask after a bit.

"Right now," BlueStar answered, Clockwork then created a portal underneath Danny causing him to slowly sink into it. As Danny was slowly sinking into the portal, BlueStar spoke again, "Once you arrive at the forest, seek the group of cats called ThunderClan. Don't tell them the truth as to why you are there right away, and don't tell them about your powers. Let them find out for themselves, but you can leave hints as to who you are and why you are there. We already sent word to the ThunderClan's medicine cat of a cat coming to save the clans. All that will be left for you to do is to follow the prophecy and do your job. Once you're there you will learn our ways as well and hopefully follow them. Good luck young one."

With that being said, Danny was completely inside the portal and once the portal was close, all Danny could see was darkness. BlueStar looked at the place that Danny disappeared at and said, "I'm sure that he would make a fine warrior."

''He already is one, in more ways then one," Clockwork commented with a smile.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

It was complete darkness, but the forest could be seen. But soon the forest started to be covered in a layer of darkness. At the base of the trees sat a cat that was far enough away that you could only see it coloring, it was a white and black cat with icy blue eyes. But soon, light enveloped the creature and a black and white cat with unearthly glowing green eyes. As these events were taken place, a familiar voice could be heard in the background, "When the forest is covered in darkness, the cat that defies death will rise to save the clans."

Just then a pair of clear blue snaped opened.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of The Phantom Warrior. This is not really going to follow the Warrior Series timeline because I don't really remember the timeline that well and I haven't really read all the books of it yet, the last one I remember reading was A Dangerous Path. So once I head somemore of the books, I may add same stuff from them into it as well, and sorry in advance if I mess up on how some of the charaters act.**

 **Oh and when I was typing up the Ghost Gabber part I was laughing my head off. I hope that you guys also found that part in funny someway.**

 **Until the next time, Flare, over and out!**

 **Warriors and Danny Phantom does not belong to** me


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Forest

It was complete darkness, but the forest could be seen. But soon the forest started to be covered in a layer of darkness. At the base of the trees sat a cat that was far enough away that you could only see it coloring, it was a white and black cat with icy blue eyes. But soon, light enveloped the creature and a black and white cat with unearthly glowing green eyes. As these events were taken place, a familiar voice could be heard in the background, "When the forest is covered in darkness, the cat that defies death will rise to save the clans."

A pair of clear blues snapped opened startled at what she had just saw. The dark gray she-cat sat up and looked over at the doorway as she replayed the message that was sent down from StarClan. _"When the forest is covered in darkness, the cat that defies death will rise to save the clans."_ "What does StarClan mean? What does it mean by a cat that defies death will save the clan? Almost everyday, a cat defies death when they battle, so how can this cat be different?" the dark gray she-cat asked herself, "But FireStar should know about this," she then got up and rushed out of her den to tell FireStar about the prophecy even though it was high moon.

* * *

The dark gray she-cat rushed into her leader's den and saw the flame pelted tom sleeping peacefully with a pale ginger she-cat laying beside him. She didn't want to wake up her leader after all that had been happening lately, they have found some of their prey being killed and left in their territory, scents of other strange cats passing through their territory, and there has been some other things that has been bugging her leader. She wanted to let him sleep and rest, but she knew that she had to wake him and tell him the message that StarClan sent her. The dark grat she-cat felt that it was something that couldn't wait until tomorrow. She then took a deep breath and made her way over to the flame pelted tom and started to shake him a bit, "FireStar wake up, I need to tell you something."

The flame pelted tom sired a bit and a few seconds later he lifted his head and stared at the dark grey she-cat standing before him with his green eyes, "What is it Cinderpelt? I'm trying to sleep."

"I have something to tell you," Cinderpelt answered.

"Can't you wait for tomorrow to tell me?" FireStar asked with a yawn.

"No it can't," Cinderpelt answered still upset that she had to wake her leader, but she didn't let it show in her voice, "I just got a message from StarClan, and I have a feeling that it is something that can't until tomorrow."

At this remark FireStar sat up straight being careful not to wake up his mate the at same time, 'What do you mean?"

Knowing that she had gotten his full attention she then started to explain her dream to him, but at the last second she decided to say something else, ''How about we go outside before I tell you. I don't want to take the chances of waking SandStorm."

FireStar looked down at his mate and gave a small nod, then followed his friend outside.

* * *

Once they outside of FireStar's den and out of earshot of other cats, Cinderpelt began to explain her dream to her friend and leader, "The message that I got from StarClan showed the forest being covered in a layer of darkness, as well as a white and black cat sitting at the base of the trees with icy blue eye, but in a flash of light it was changed to a black and white cat with unearthly glowing green eyes. As this was going on, there was a voice saying "When the forest is covered in darkness, the cat that defies death will rise to save the clans."

FireStar sat there thinking over what he had just learned, "How can a cat defy death? That that doesn't make any sense," he ask not really expecting an answer. He then detracted his next question at Cinderpelt, "Do you have any ideas on who this cat is and what he or she looks like?"

"No I don't," Cinderpelt replied sadly, "Only that one cat was mostly white with some black with icy blue eyes, and the other was mostly black with some white with unearthly glowing green eyes. I'm not sure why it said one cat when it showed two, but I'm guessing that'it was trying to show that the cat may have two forms if it can defy death."

FireStar nodded in understandment, and was about to say something else but was cut off. There was a flash of green light coming from the trees in fount of him and what sounded like thunder was what interrupted him. He was confused by this because the sky was clear, there was no clouds in sight, letting there be a clear view of Silverpelt above them. So how did the flash of green light appear a long with the sound of thunder? Then again, they never witness there ever being green flashes at light happening in the forest, so something big must be happening. The two cats look at each other, gave a nod, and then they went charging off to see what the flash of green light was about.

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)

 **With Danny**

Danny layed in the grass in a small cleaning surrounded by trees. After a bit Danny started to stir and slowly sat up, "That was one of my roughest rides yet through one of Clockwork's portals," he remarked as he took in his surroundings and saw that there were trees all around him, ''And I'm guessing that this is the forest that BlueStar and Clockwork were talking about."

After a bit Danny notice that he felt a bit different and started to wonder why. He then spotted a puddle of water not that far away, and got up to take a look in it hoping that it may help show why he felt different then usual. As he walked towards the puddle even not even noticing that he has walking on all fours. He stopped buy the edge of the puddle and then a thought popped into his mind as he notice how close the puddle was to him, ''Hey, why is the puddle much closer then usual?" he then looked into the water refective surface and stared in disbelief at what he saw staring back at him.

He saw a pure white cat with a black tuff of fur on the tap of its head in between the two ears that looked like his own hair, on it's chest there was a small sation around it's neck under it chin that was black, and it was staring back with icy blue eyes that look like his own. After a bit he recognize why this cat seem so familiar in a few places, this cat was no ordinary cat, this cat was him. He then looked at the rest him and saw that he had black paws, a long white tail and a well built sturdy body, "When BlueStar told me that I will be turned into a cat, she wasn't kidding!" he then thought of what else she said, "Didn't she also say that I will still have my ghost powers? So, going ghost!" Then the familiar glowing ghostly white rings appeared his torso, it spilt in half sending one towards his hind legs and one towards his head.

When the rings disappeared his fur coloring was different, as well as his eyes. The part of his fur that was white changed to black, pants that use to be black were white, and his eyes changed from his normal my icy blue coloring to a ghostly glowing neon green color. Danny then looked back into the puddle and took in his new ghost form, 'It looks almost the same as before, well besides being a cat part that is." he said with a bit of a laugh, "Now before anyone finds me," Danny lets the ghostly rings appear around him once again changing him back to the white and black cat with icy blue eyes, "Now to find this ThunderClan that BlueStar spoke of," Danny said to himself as he started walking.

Danny was about to take a step forwards when he heard the rustling of leaves behind him. He then turned around to see who was coming from behind and saw a cat with a flame colored pelt with green eyes, followed by another one that was dark gray with clear blue eyes coming out from the brushes close by. By the look the flame colored tom was giving him, Danny had the feeling that he may just be in touble.

* * *

 **I hoped that you guys enjoyed the newest chapter. We have finally gotten the chance to see Danny in his new cat and ghostly form, as well as the beloved ThunderClan leader Firestar and the ThunderClan medicine cat Cinderpelt. How will FireStar deal with the new comer? How will Danny deal with these two new cats? Will he find ThunderClan? Stay turned to find out!**

Danny: Was it really necessary to change me into a cat?  
Me: Yup!  
Danny: Why couldn't you leave me as I was?  
Me: I don't think you be wanting some angry wild cats after you or running away from you when you try to help.  
Danny: I guess that make sense.  
Me: Plus I wanted to see if this would work -rolls a ball of yarn -Over to Danny-  
Danny: -stares at the yarn and soon find himself playing with it-  
Me: -laughs- I guess it does work! -turns to you guys- Well until next time, Flare, over and out!

 **Warriors and Danny Phantom does not belong to me**


	3. Chapter 3: ThunderClan

Cinderpelt followed closely behind FireStar, going as fast as here injured would let her, and FireStar was making sure that he kept the speed that the smoky dark gray she-cat could match. Soon the two cats came a pound a clearing and Cinderpelt wasn't sure what she was seeing before her. Standing in the middle of clearing was a white and black tom with icy blue eyes, just like the cat she saw in her dream. "Could this be the cat that StarClan mentioned?" Cinderpelt asked herself, "But he doesn't look as if he can defy death." She then look over at her leader and believe he may have been thinking the same thing but was still on guard just incase the cat could attack them.

FireStar stared at the cat before him, he didn't reconzied the cat from any of the clans, and the scent coming off of him was strange because there was two different scents coming off of this cat. The first scent told him that this cut from somewhere outside of the forest. The other scent was almost compeletly covered over by first and he might have missed it if he haven't taken that deep breath. The other scent was the strangest part, beside the fact that it was deeply hidden under the first, it was something he never smelt before as a kittypet and nether when he joined ThunderClan, it was something new. Firestar stared at the cat keeping his guard up, who are you? And what are you doing in ThunderClan's territory?" he then waited for his answer.

Danny thought over the flame colored tom's questions quickly and carefully, since he didn't want to reveal to much to these new cats. By the sound of it he was in ThunderClan just as Bluestar had asked him, and now he had to find away to join this clan. But he couldn't just say that BlueStar sent him, so he had to find a different way, even if said that they may not even believe him ether way he had to earn these cats trust, "I'm Danny, and I was just passing through and decided to stop here for the night."

"But why are you here? And where are you from? Your scent tells me that you are not form around here," the flamed colored tom asked of him.

"Scent? He can tell that I'm not from around here just by smelling me? He must really have strong nose," Danny thought with a little mental laugh, and then started what he should answer without giving too much information away, "I guess you can say that I came from somewhere far away. And why I am here? I don't even know myself, left something calling me and followed it, and soon found myself here. But who are you? I told you who I am, but haven't brothered to introduce yourself."

FireStar looked Danny over, impressed that the white and black tom didn't looked worried about there being a chance that or Cinderpelt would attack him. "I am FireStar, leader of ThunderCIan," FireStar told the tom,

"So are you a kittypet that just moved in with your two-legs?"  
Danny stared at FireStar in confusion, "Kettypet? What are you taking about?" Danny had the feeling that he may be talking about a house cat, and that got Danny wondering if the crazy furitloop ever gotten himself a lonely man cat when he was still on earth.

FireStar looked at Danny in a bit of surprise, but then look Danny over closely and saw that the white and black tom had no collar and his body looked too well built to be that of a housecat. Firestar was about to say something else but was interupted by Cinderpelt, "FireStar, can I talk to you in privet for a moment?"  
FireStar nodded and turned to Danny, ''Stay there if you know what's good for you," then before Danny could reply, he and Cinderpelt walked over to the side to taIK, "What is it Cinderpelt?"

"I think we should take him back to camp with us," Cinderpelt told him, "I don't know why, but I have I have this feeling that we should take him back with us, And you may never know, he may know something about the cats or whatever it is that has been taking our prey and entering our terriorty."

FireStar thought about this for a moment, "I see your point. We will bring him back with us, but we some cats to stand guard over him just in case he is dangerous," then with a nod they turned back around to the white and black tom.

* * *

Danny did as the flamed colored tom had asked, he didn't want to get into any fights at the moment since he wasn't that sure if he knew how to fight in this new body. "If they don't take me back to their clan, what then?" Danny asked himself, "I guess I could come back and hide in their terriorty and I guess hide my scent from them. Buy, that sounds weird how that I think about it. But not as weird or gross as Skulker wanting my pelt on his wall," then he remembered the form he was in now, "Lets just hope he doesn't find me when I'm like this."

Danny then watched as the two cats turned to him, and FireStar was the one who spoke, "We are going to take you back with us to camp. You'll still an inturder in our terriorty, and you may not be telling as the truth. Don't even think about running away."

Danny just strug his shoulders as he stood up, "Sure why not? I got nothing better to do," which wasn't really a lie, he had no where else to be at the moment.

FireStar stared at the tom surprised that he was coming so willingly, usally an inturder would put up a fight about going, why was this tom not fighting back? He was glad that it was going to be easy to take the tom back with them, but it made himabit worried, what was Danny up to? But just to make sure that Danny didn't run away, FireStar asked Cinderpet to walk on the other side of the tom as they walked back just to be safe.

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)

Danny walked between the two cats as they led him to the ThunderClan's camp, not once making a move to escape. As he walked, he got a bit more use to his new body, he soon found out that he could smell things that he couldn't before and found that they were coming close to a spot that had tons of creatures in it that he couldn't indenify. The two cats, FireStar on his left and the smoky dark grey she-cat he came to know as Cinderpelt was on his right led him through a small tunnel which led to a small clearing where cats were slowly waking up and making their way out of their dens to start their day. "So this is ThunderClan," Danny thought as he looked the area over as all the cats started to begin their daily. After a bit, Danny noticed that pretty much every cats were pretty much all staring at him, "I guess they all know that I'm not from around here."

Just then a well built dark grey tom with a darker grey strip going down his back and yellow eyes came over to them, "FireStar, Cinderpelt, who is this? He doesn't smell like he came from the other clans."  
"His name is Danny and we found him in the forest after we saw a flash of green light. And he says that he came from a place that is far away from here," FireStar answered, "Take him over by the warrior's den and get a few of the warriors to watch him just in case he tries to do something. And Greystripe after you are done with that, come to my den. Cinderpelt, come with me," then he made his way to his to his den with Cinderpelt behind him.

Greystripe turned his attention to Danny, glared at him and said in a bit of a commanding and distrusting voice, "Follow me," and then started walking towards a den off the side.

Danny followed the dark grey cat, not even daring to even try to escape. As they walked past the other cats who looked a bit shocked but mostly curious, probably from the from that he wasn't tying to ecaspe and they never saw someone or some cat the him before. As they made their way over to den, Greystripe stopped in his tracks causing Danny to almost bump into him. Greystripe truned to two cats close by, one was a white tom with blue eyes and the other was a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, "Cloudtail, Sandstorm, can you keep an eye on this cat?"

Both cats nodded and followed behind Greystripe and Danny to warrior's den, and once there Greystripe instucted them to keep an eye on Danny and make sure he doesn't do anything. Once that was taken care of, he left to meet up with FireStar, leaving Danny by himself in the den, with two cats watching him. "This is going to be a long day," Danny thought to himself as he got comfortable, "Well, at least I don't have to fight ghosts for a change and not get chase down by fans and paparazzi," he then stopped for a moment and whispered in a voice hopefully only he could hear, "I hope I didn't just jixed myself."

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)

Greystripe entered FireStar's den and saw FireStar and Cinderpelt waiting for him inside. "What did you want to talk about FireStar?" Greystripe asked his leader once fully inside the den.

"It's about the cat that we bought back with us," FireStar answered, "There's something about him that seem off, expectually when found him after the flash of green light."

"That is strange," Greystripe commented in thought.

"There is something else as well," Cinderpelt added in, then with a nod from FireStar, then she continued,

"Before Danny arrived, I receive a message from StarClan saying that when darkness cover the forest, that cat that defies death will rise. It also showed a white and black with icy blue eyes, and it changed to a black and white cat with unearthy glowing green eyes in flash of light."

"So you're saying that Danny may be the white and black cat from the message from Star Clan?" Greystripe asked her and was given an answer, "If Danny is that white and black cat, then what about the black and white cat?"

FireStar shook his head, "We have no clue, only StarClan knows. So for now, we should keep an eye on him and see if we can get any useful information as well. He may also know who has been entering our territory and sealing our prey. But never less we should be careful around him, he may not be what he seem."

"I understand, I have Cloudtail and Sandstorm watching him right now," Greystripe told him.

"Good, you may go now," FireStar told him.

With a nod, Greystripe left the two cats leaving them to talk in pivate.

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)

Not that far away from Thunderclan's camp, a pair of glowing cat-like amber eyes appeared in the shadows. The eyes looked in the direction of the camp, and then a voice said, "You will regret ever stepping into my path and stopping my plans. Soon you will be punish and even your newish warrior won't be able to help." Then the eyes disappeared and it seemed as if they were never there.

* * *

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter of The Phantom Warrior. Can you guess who those amber eyes at the end belong to?**

Danny: Please tell me that your not going to add Skulker to this!

Me: I can't say anything, or else I'll be spoiling.

Danny: Wait, so he is going to join it? -starts to panic- Nooo! I don't want him to see me like this! It will just give him another reason to hunt me!

Me: -sighs- Did I say that I would add him?

Danny: So you're not going to add him?

Me: I didn't say that? You may never know, I may just add him.

Danny: NOOOO! -starts running around in circules-

Me: -sighs and throws another yarn ball over to Danny-

Danny: -stops and stares at the ball of yarn. He tries to resists going after it but in the end, he starts playing around with it-

Me: -laughs and turns to look you guys- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you want Skulker to join the story or any other of Danny enemies let me know.

Danny: -off to the side- Don't let Skulker join in! Anyone but Skulker! It can be the Box Ghost for all I care!

Me: -grins evily- We can't make any promies! Well until next time everyone, Flare, over and out!

 **Danny Phantom and Warriors do not belong to me.**

 **Only this story and plot belong to me.**


	4. Chapter 4: In Amity Park

Back in Amity Park, at the same time when Danny first entered the forest, an uproar was happening in the Fenton household. "What so you mean he's not here! Where did you you send our son!" Maddie cried out in rage at the purple colk ghost floating in fount of her.

"Yeah! Why did you take you take our son?!" Jack cried out in anger beside Maddie.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sure he has a good reason as to why he sent Danny away," Jazz tild her parents trying to calm them down.

"That I do Jasmine, " Clockwork reolied in his ault form.

"It's Jazz, not Jasmine," Jazz told him with her arms crossed.

"You see, I needed to send young Daniel off to someplace not that far away who needed his help. By now he should be where he is needed."

"When will he be back?" Maddie asked the time ghost, she has somewhat accepted the fact that her son was a hero and it was his job to help those in need. She may not have like that fact but it was something that she couldn't hold him back from no matter how hard she tried, it was a part of her son's life, something that made him who he was.

"I can not say, but he will be back once he is done," Clockwork answered, then before anyone could say anything else he added in, "All will be revealed in due time," then disappeared in a blue clock like portal.

The three of them stood there a bit dumbfounded, then Jazz spoke up, "I wonder how Danny is able to hander him."

"Dose he always act like that?" Maddie asked them.

"From what Danny says about him, he always talk in riddles and doesn't really say anything about the future or past unless needed," Jazz answered

"Well there's nothing we can do, I'm sure that Danny will be fine where ever he is from all the stories you guys told us," Jack told them, "Now how about same fudge!" With that being said, he bounded from the living room into the kitchen leaving his wife and daughter behind him.

Jazz and Maddie just looked at each other and sighed at how Jack over-excitement over fudge. But they knew that he was right about Danny being able to take care of himself, so some weight was taken off the shoulders but still they're worried about Danny.

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)

The next day, Jazz met up with Sam and Tucker at the Nasty Burger and told them everything that happened the other night. "Well that sinks!" Tucker exclaimed crossing his arms, ''How come Danny always gets the fun stuff!"

"Probably because he has ghost powers and save the world from a pending doom?" Sam commented with a smirk.

Tacker just huff in annoyance at that comment, "It's not like we helped saved the world or anything."

"Well we also had our moments, right mayor?" Sam asked teasingly.

Tucker then sat up straight of what she mentioned, ''That's right! I am the mayor!" then a few moments later he sunk down into seat, "But he is still the world's hero,"

Sam just snickled a bit at the way Tucker was acting and Jazz just rolled her eyes at his behavioral.

* * *

 **Sorry about this chapter being shot, I just wanted to let you guys know what was happening back in Amity Park when Danny got transported to the world of Warrior Cats. The next chapter will be back to forcing an Danny, and let me know which ghost you want to appear next chapter so I can introduce Phantom to the other cats. Also I got a poll up on my profile I believe asking which story you want me to focus on the mast, so check it out please.**

Danny: Yes! Finally some real action! -tries to fist pump the air with both of his paws but falls face first Into the ground-  
Me: So you are actually excited about there actually there being a ghost fight?  
Danny: -sits up and rubs his head the best that he could- Yes, I need some fighting action here.  
Me: -thinks- Then how about I bring in Skulker?  
Danny: -shakes head- No! Anyone but him!  
Me: -smirks- It's not just up to me, but it's also up to our readers as well to who you fight next chapter.  
Danny: -turn to you guys- Please don't let Skulker see me like this! He will never let it down!  
Me: Sorry Danny, I don't want to torture you but it going to be him if people want him.  
Danny: -pouts-  
Me: -turns to you guys- Well lit us know which ghost you want Danny to fight and it may just happen. Now until next time, Flare, over and out!


	5. Chapter 5: Trust

Danny sat the warrior's den bored out of his mind. It been a few days since he arrived in the forest and in Thunderclan and he been there being guarded and doing nothing. Sure he was enjoying the time off from fighting ghosts and protecting everyone from the evil around them. But even sitting off on the side lines will get boring after a bit, and boy he knows it better then people may think. Sure he understands why the clans cats are acting this way towards him, because he probably will do the same thing to protect the people he cared about. Sure he could leave at night by going intangible and walk through the wall, but he didn't want the other cats to get suspicious and not trust him even more if they find him gone.

From him staying there from day in and day out, he found a few things about these clan cats. He found out that these cats follow a set of rules known as the Warrior's Code, and there where different racks known as kit, apprentice, warrior, elder, medicine cat, and the highest if them all, the clan leader who was known as FireStar in this clan. He also found out that there were three other clans known as RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan. One other thing that he learned was that they looked up to their ancestors in what is known as StarClan and mostly the medicine cat and their apprentices talk with them. By hearing this, he had decided that BlueStar was part of this StarClan, and had decided that if he ever meet her or any others from it, he would keep his mouth shut unless it will effect the ones around him.

For the last few days he had been wondering how his family and friends were fairing back hone. Sure Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Valery were good at ghost hunting, be he was still worried about them. But he was mostly worried about his mother and father with the ghost hunting. Sure, they had gotten use to the fact that not all ghost are evil, but they still just jump to concussions at times and do their usale shoot first and ask question never routine, but they have gotten better. But for Jack was a bit of a different case, sure he had gotten use to the fact that not all ghost are evil, what worried Danny the most was his aim. It had gotten better, but it could still use some work...

Danny looked out the entrance of the den and watched the events taking place in camp. Not much was happening since it was still early in the morning, but there was still some activities going one, kits playing outside of the nursery, warriors going out to hunt or train their apprentices, and portals coming and going. Danny just sighed, he couldn't stand sitting still any longer, he had to do something or he could go stir crazy, and pacing around the den couldn't slove it. Plus it has been awhile since he last use his powers and he need to let use some of the excess energy if he didn't want some unexplainable things to happen, like ice forming when it's warm out, it would seem suppouses. He then looked at his two guards which was once again the same two cats that guarded him the first time he came here, "Hey, is there any chance I can leave this den and do something? It's getting kind of boring in here."

Sandstorm turned and looked at Danny sith a glare as she answered, "Sorry, not a chance. You are going to stay in there until FireStar decides that he trusts you enoughto wonder outside of the den."

"Come one! I been here for at least at few days now and I haven't tried to make a move yet to eascape," Danny told them getting impatient and jittery at doing nothing when he was so used to doing something every second of his life and barely having a chance to sit down and do nothing. At this moment he was starting to regret accepting to help these cats out if he wasn't able to do something and say in that den for pretty much every second, everyday. But he knew that even if he hated it, he had to wait it out until they trusted him. It was just like when he first began frighting evil, but at least then he wasn't in what felt like a cage doing nothing.

Greystripe turned and stared at the white and black cat knowing how he felt. Greystrip himself had been untrusted by most cats and still is a bit. Even though he didn't trust this new cat, he couldn't stopped feeling a bit sorry for him. Just by looking at him, Greystripe could tell that Danny was just filled with engery and if it was even possible, Danny would be flying though the sky with all that energy. If only he knew the half of it. But before Greystripe could say anything, one of his clanmates came up to him and sdid, "FireStar wants you to brimg the outsider to his dan," then with a nod from Greystripe, the cat left.

Greystripe then turned his attention back to Danny, "You heard the cat, it looks like you may actually be able to show FireStar that he can trust you."

Taking way as his cue, Danny stood up and streached at bit before replying with, "I hope so. It been a long time since I just sat down and did nothing. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm just dieing to get back to doing something."

The two cats just stared at him wondering what the outsider was talking about, but just shrugged it off as they led the cat to their leader's den.

Inside FireStar's once everyone was settled, FireStar spoke, "How are you fairing Danny?"

Danny just shrugged his shoulders the best he could in the formed he was in, "Good I guess. But it's getting kind of boring being in that den every second, everyday. If I stay copped up any longer, I may just explode from the stems with all the built up energy I have storged up," Danny hisitated for a moment before asking hoping it wouldn't strew up his mission, "Is there any chance I am able to do anything to help? I understand that you don't trust me yet, but I want to help. Before I arrived in this forest, I always did my best to help others to the best of my abilities, and I feel bad sitting off on the side lines watching others work, when I could do something to lessen the load."

FireStar looked Danny over to see if he could find any traces of the cat lieing, but found nothing. Ether this cat was good at lieing or he was telling the truth, but by how his eyes looked, FireStar could tell Danny was speaking the truth. After some thought, the leader of the clan answered with, "For the last few days you were here, you could of tried at least once to escape ThunderClan, but instead you stayed here even if it was killing you not being able to do anything. Plus from what you said, I didn't see find any traces of you lieing and your eyes only spoke of kindness, loyalty and wanting to protect those around you." Before Danny or anyone could say anything, FireStar continued, "So to see if we are able trust you more, I'm going to send you on the next patrol with CloudTail, Greystripe and myself."

"Are you sure about that?" Sandstorm asked her mate unsure if they should trust the outsider. She knew that FireStar did his best to gave each cat a chance to prove themselves if they desire it. But was it wise to give a cat they knew nothing about that chance? Sure FireStar had the point that the outsider could of tried to escape at any given moment but didn't. But then again, she remembered seeing a certain look on the outsider's face as she guarded him, the look of wanting to help. Then she remembered how Danny looked as watched the clan from his spot in the den. He always looked ready to run out and helped the other cats, but stayed were he was trying not to cause trouble.

FireStar nodded, "I'm sure about this. Plus this may also give us a chance to see what he is made of," then he spoke to Greystripe and Danny, "Now, go get something to eat and we will meet at the clan's entrance at sunhigh, and let Cloudtail know as well," when he got a nod from each cat, he added in, "You are dismissed."

The three cats then left the den after dipping their heads in respect. Even Danny dipped his head in respect as well to FireStar even though he was hesitant at first, but he wanted to show the cat that he respected him as well.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)** **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

It was almost sunhigh and Danny was sitting my the clan's camp enterance with Greystripe by his side. As he sat there, he had noticed that some of the cats were looking at him now and then with the look of curiosity as to why he was out of the den he was staying in lately. Danny sat there uneasy at being the main thing that these cats seem to be interested in. Sure he had gotten use to being the center piece of attention from being the world's hero, but it still unnerve him. GreyStripe seemed to notice how uneasy Danny was being at being stared at constantly, so to try to cheer him up, "I'm sure if this goes well, everyone will get use to seeing you out and about and won't stare at you most of the time."

Danny looked up at GreyStripe seeing the unstanding look in his eyes and smiled a bit. But then Danny looked down as he sighed and replied with, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. But I thought I will be used to people staring at me by now, but I guess I was wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" GreyStripe asked with a curious look at what the said and why he said 'people.'

Danny looked up, and let a small smile form on on his face once again as he let out a little laugh, "Back home, I was one of the ones that people don't usually bat an eye at. But then after a turns of events, people started to pay more attention to me where ever I went."

GreyStripe continued to stare at Danny with a curious look from his story and the word 'people' being used again. "If you have a home, then why did you come here?"

"I would of stayed home to be with my friends and family, but something was telling me that I was needed somewhere else," Danny answered the cat's question, "and that feeling lead me here."

Before GreyStripe could asked what he ment by needing elsewhere, FireStar with Cloudtail came up to them. With the sight of seeing Danny there, Cloudtail spoked up asking, "Wait, the outsider is coming with us?"

FireStar nodded, "Yes he is."

"But what if he tries to escape when no one is watching," Cloudtail asked once again trying to state that they shouldn't trust the outsider.

Knowing that if they continued to ask questions onto why he was coming, Danny spoke up saying, "You can argue all you want about there being a chance I would try to run off, but I have no intentions of doing so. I was led here by a feeling for a reason, and I have no I'm of leaving until I find out why I was led here." He then turned to a position where he could see the three cat's faces at once, as he gave them a reassuring glare as he added in, "And if it turns out to be something a long the lines of evil, I'll do my best to not let anyone get hurt. And that a promise. "

The three cats stared at Danny in shock, none of them was expecting such on outbrust filled with confidence from an outsider. FireStar just smiled as he addressed Danny, "Then lets see if you can stick with that promise."

"I never back down or break my promises," Danny told them, "I will go to all lengths to keep my promises and to protect those around me from harm."

GreyStripe and Cloudtail sat there still in shock from Danny's outbrust. Even though all they did since Danny came here was keep him in a den unable to do anything, and yet Danny still wants to help them out. It wasn't just shock ftom that, but from the fact that Danny wanted to help them in anyway, even though he didn't know any one of them. "Let's get going before it gets any later," FireStar told them, then they took off for the patrol.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Danny wasn't sure how much time had passed as the clan cats showed him their terriorty along with some other things, because before he knew it, it was time to head back to camp. From time he spent out with the clan cats, Danny believe he gained some of their trust by not trying to run away and by listening to them. As they were were walking back, Danny heard something coming towards them and by the look of it, none of the other cats had noticed it. As Danny listened more closely, he could tell that it was moving quit fast and was going heading towards who ever was at the fount of the group. Danny looked in fount at him and saw that it was no other then FireStar that was leading the group leadins the group back to camp. So with a brust of speed, he went charging at FireStar as he yelled out, ''FireStar! Watch out!"

FireStar stopped and turned around to see Danny plowing into him, causing them both to somersault forwards a couple of times. From where he laid, FireStar was about to ask what that was about, when a red and white pelted fox came out of the brushes landing were he once stood. FireStar then realized that if he was standing there for a few more seconds, he would have been pinned down under a fox and may have taken one of his lives is a blink of an eye. How Danny heard it when the rest of them didn't was a mystery to him, but he was glad that Danny didn't let him become fox chow. But before he could say anything, FireStar watched as Danny lept from where he laid towards the fox.

After the fox landed where FireStar once stood, Danny lept from where he laid without a miss of a heart beat. Danny knew that he may not have been a match for a fox that still looked quit young, but he had to do something. Sure he didn't really know how to fight properly in his new body, but it couldn't be that bad, right? It would be like learning how to use his power all over again, but this time he will be learning how to fight in a cat's body. But then again, he wouldn't be able to use his powers without causing suspicion to himself. So this going to be much hander then it looked.

Using some of his ghostly strength, he lept on to the fox's back and drug his claws into it. The fox howled out in pain as it tried to throw the cat off of it. Throughout the thrashing, Danny held an tight, waiting for the fox to tire out. But Danny didn't have to wait long, because before he knew it, the fox's trashing started slowing down, it was time for Danny's attack. Without missing a beat, Danny started clawing at the creature's back, not letting it have a chance to rest. As Danny attacked, he was only doing enough damage to servely harm it, but not enough to kill it.

After a bit, the fox managed to knock Danny off it's back and ran off yelling out in pain before it could be attacked again. Danny landed perfectly on the ground as he watched the fox run away, and when he was sure it was gone, he turned to the other cats and asked, ''Are all of you ok?"

The three wild cats stared at him in shock, surpnisement and wonder. Sure there have been a few times were a cat could take down a fox, but none had came out without a scratch, until now. From the three shocked cats, Greystripe was the first to speak, "How did you do that? No one had managed to come out without a scratch when they fought a fox!"

Danny just shrugged his shourlders the best that he could, since he couldn't rub the back of his neck, "I just did what I thought was right. Plus it's easy to come out on unharmed if you attacked it from it's back."

"But still, just to get onto one's back is hard without sneaking up on it," Greystripe explained still amazed at what he just saw.

Before anyone else could speak, Cloudtail spoke up to add his thoughts to the mix, "But why didn't you kill it? It would've died after a few more blows, now there is a risk for it attacking the clan! I thought you said that you would do your best to protect everyone around you! Because you just failed, now there's a chance for others getting hurt now!"

"I know what I said," Danny hissed, "But for the damage I caused it, I wouldn't be surprised if won't show it's face for about a mouth or so! Plus, if it decides to show it's face again and attack someone else, I'll teach it another listen to not attack the cats in this part of the forest. Plus, I'm not one that kills," then he started walking towards ThunderClan's camp, not wanting to talk about that subject any more. Then in a much calmer voice he said, "Come on, we got to get back to camp. We are already late judging by the sun, and I don't want them to become worried about their missing leader and two clanmates. They may believe that I killed you or something along that line, if we don't arrive back to your camp soon."

Knowing that Danny spoke the truth, they followed behind him as they kept a better watch around them to not be attacked again. As they walked, FireStar had one thought on his mind, ''How Danny saved me from that fox, then took on the fox by himself and defeating it with no help, then he made sure that the rest of us were ok, he showed many good things about himself. He showed that he is a strong fighter, he looks out for the ones around him, he doesn't seem to back down from a fight, he's smart, and he seems to be loyal to the very end. I think he would be a royal addition to the clan and can he tusted."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hoped this newest chapter of The Phantom Warrior! Anyways, I believe last chapter I said something along the lines of a ghost appearing in this chapter, but I changed my mind. This chapter I wanted Danny to earn a bit of the clan's trust before any of crazy and wield things start to happen around them. But next chapter, I'm going to make sure a ghost appears and that Danny's Phantom side may get to shine.**

 **Danny: So no Skulker?**

 **Me: No Skulker, well for now that is.**

 **Danny: Yes! -flys around doing loop de loops in the air as he yells out- Yes! Another chapter without Skulker seeing me like this! -flys back down- So which ghost is it going to be?**

 **Me: It's a surprise. It is actually an idea given by one of you readers out there.**

 **Danny: It's in a comment huh? -smiles evily and starts looking though the comments this story is on. When he finds it, his face pales a bit after reading it- Wait, you are actually going to let...**

 **Me: -Covers Danny's mouth before he could spoil it- Hey! No spoiling ghost cat! -turns to you guys- Now before Danny spoil who it is going to be, I hope you enjoyed this somewhat long chapter. Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
